Kiriko Shijima
} - Shocker= } - }} |-|Child= |season = Kamen Rider Drive |motif = Car Racer |name = Kiriko Shijima Kamen Rider Drive (Intended User) |gender = Female |type = Police Officer |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = Why Did My Time Stop? |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Drive) |casts = Rio Uchida Yui Kato (teen) |image2 = KirikoAsTireLessDrive.jpg}} is a member of the Special Investigation Unit and is responsible for all of the technical work. She was the first to know of Shinnosuke being selected as the next Drive and occasionally helps him. She has a younger brother named Go Shijima, who somehow becomes Mach and involved with Roidmudes incidents for some reason.2014.08.28 - Tokusatsu Network Webpage Post by Aoi Kurenai2014.08.27 - Henshin Justice forum post #1665 Kiriko was also the first tester of the complete version of . However, she was unable to handle the power, opting her to find the right person for the role. Personality She is a beautiful, but scary and almost robot-like stoic young woman. She is defined by Shinnosuke Tomari as being like a stalker or a manager, as she is constantly taking notes of Tomari's habits and meticulously counting them, including the number of times his brain enters "top gear". This is probably due to being saved by the original Drive, trying to make Shinnosuke live up to the Kamen Rider name. During her encounter with Roidmude 010 and one of his Roidmude minions, she demonstrates that she is terrified of her existence fading away while being turned into data (due to her first encounter with that Roidmude) causing her to be traumatized. Thanks to Shinnosuke, she fights back and fully recovers after finding the courage to stand up to the Roidmude. Although Shinnosuke sees her as being more capable of using Drive's powers, Kiriko admits to him that "she would if she could". Though she was not able to handle the power of the Drive System, she does show a hidden desire to want to be a Kamen Rider, as shown when she used special boots to match the power of a Rider Kick's power, she imitated Shinnosuke's wrist flip and imagined herself in Drive Type Speed, but when asked about this by Shinnosuke and her brother, she denies this. Aside from that, some of Shinnosuke's traits might be rubbing off on her as shown when she eats some of his milk balls and slowly abandoning her cold outlook. Character History Global Freeze Six months before the series, Kiriko was working her job as a traffic signal-woman when the Global Freeze occurred. She was ambushed by Roidmude 010 and nearly turned into data, but was saved by Protodrive, the original wielder of the Shift Cars. This cemented her admiration for the Kamen Rider name. Unfortunately, Protodrive allegedly lost his life battling the Roidmudes, which severely affected Kiriko. She would later on cross paths with Mr. Belt and learn more about the Drive System as well as the Roidmudes. Present Day Six months later, when she learns that Shinnosuke is to be the next Drive, she pushes herself to mold him into a worthy successor for the original Drive, explaining the heavy pressure she exerts on him. She is the one who teaches Shinnosuke how to transform, distracting Roidmudes during his first fight to buy him time to do so. She later surprises Shinnosuke by smiling when Roidmude 029 refers to him as a Kamen Rider, reminding her of the original Drive. His interrogation as to why bears no fruit. Later on, when the Vegas Dream Shift Car returns from investigating the Roidmude that ambushed her six months ago, she becomes irritable, doing her best to try and find the culprit. She is able to find that the women in the art studio were trapped in the paintings, and manages to free Roidmude 084's drawings before needing help from Shinnosuke. Kiriko takes her duties as Shinnosuke's partner seriously and wants to be considered an equal to his previous partner, Akira Hayase. She intended to accompany him on a hospital visit to Hayase, but because he was in "Top Gear", Shinnosuke was focused on his own purpose and brushed her off without realizing that it would upset her. They later reconcile and go to the hospital together so that Kiriko can meet Hayase for the first time. When she encounters Roidmude 010 and his subordinate, she tries to fight back against her trauma, but is seemingly overpowered and begins to fade away into data, until Drive saves her. It is suggested that Kiriko has an unknown connection to Chase. When Kiriko steps in to shield Shinnosuke from an attack by Chase, he finds himself unable to shoot her. During a later fight with Shinnosuke, Chase experiences hallucinations of Kiriko which render him incapable of attacking Shinnosuke further. The reason why Chase wasn't able to shoot her nor continue his battle with Drive was because he had an illusion of Kiriko. This is because he was actually the warrior who saved her during Global Freeze, Protodrive. Since the revelation, Kiriko tries to restore Chase's memories but fails. Kiriko is saddened after she realized that Mashin Chaser's brainwashing was furthered into killing random civilians and willingly allowed Drive to finish him. That night Kiriko finds an injured Chase under a bridge, and secretly harbored him back to health. Kiriko soon tried hard to convince Chase to return for saving humanity. First, she asked him to give a sample of an Advanced Roidmude for finding a way to defeat the new Fusion-Type Roidmudes, which Chase gave his own sample (a Violet Guard from his Mashin Chaser form) since he is one of them. Second, she thanked him for saving her life. And lastly, she gave Chase the second Mach Driver Honoh and the Signal Chaser Signal Bike that Rinna made. After these events, Chase finally returned to save humanity. Secret Mission Type TOKUJO Kiriko was among one of the first testers of the complete Kamen Rider Drive gear. However, because her body couldn't handle it, the transformation canceled out and Mr. Belt flew across the room the moment the tire slashed onto her. Family *Go Shijima - younger brother and Kamen Rider Mach Kamen Rider Drive To initiate the test transformation of the completed Drive, Kiriko, wearing the Drive Driver, used the Shift Speed Car in the Shift Brace in an attempt to transform into , Drive's default sports car-based form. Through this, Kiriko was able to momentarily achieve a transformation into the tireless Kamen Rider Drive. However, when the attempted to combine with the Type Speed body, the transformation was immediately rejected, prompting Kiriko and Mr. Belt to find a candidate who could successfully handle Drive's power and maintain the transformation. Equipment *'Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device' - Used by Kiriko to detect presence of Heavy Acceleration particles in an area. *'Shift Car Holder' - A three-slot gadget placed on her belt to store Shift Cars for her to move in Heavy Accelerations. *'Anti-Roidmude Bullets' - Bullets specialized to penetrate through a Roidmude's skin. *'Rear Cowl Boots' - Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's boots created by Rinna Sawagami. She replicated them for Kiriko's use to defend herself against the Roidmudes. The boots maximize Kiriko's kicking power to match that of the Rider. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiriko Shijima is portrayed by . As a teenager, she is portrayed by . Notes *Continuing the trend from two preceded series, Kiriko is a Rider ally who is also a relative to a White-colored Kamen Rider, similar to Wizard's Koyomi Fueki and Gaim's Mitsuzane Kureshima. Interestingly, all of them at least for once affiliate themselves with the antagonists (Ogre, Over Lords and Shocker). Category:Drive Characters Category:Police Category:Relatives Category:Drive Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good